


The Return

by Nowadays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan (Percy Jackson), Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, demigod at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowadays/pseuds/Nowadays
Summary: The Battle of Manhattan was fought hard by many. Few, if any, escaped unscathed and some didn’t escape at all. Lora had escaped, in theory, but some days she didn’t feel like she did. It had been one of those damned dracanae. Sure, Lora was prepared she had trained and trained to fight monsters like this but nothing can prepare you for a war.There are more overlaps between Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts than one would expect. The demigods at Hogwarts have always agreed to minimize their relations as not to attract attention. However, following the Battle of Manhatten, they have to face the real consequences of war and possibly risk revealing their existence to other students.(this is mostly ocs, sorry not sorry)





	1. Substantial Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea has been kicking around in my head for awhile I just wanted to put some words down.  
> this fic will cover two years. It will start with the goblet of fire and then move onto the order of the pheonix. For percy jackson, we are coming in right after the battle of manhatten.  
> also, we are just going to ignore the fact that the demigods should probably have gone to ilvermorey. 
> 
> please enjoy!

 

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_We regret to inform you that due to unfortunate circumstances Lora Parish will not be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. She hopes to return to the following term to complete her fifth year. If this changes, I will be in concordance. If there any further questions send a letter via this owl back._

_With Regards, C. Brunner_

 

_Mr. Brunner,_

_Thank you for your correspondence. We will gratefully accept Ms. Parish upon her return the following school year._

_Yours Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 

* * *

 

     

     Battle of Manhattan was found hard by many. Not many escaped unscathed and some didn’t escape at all. Lora had made it through, in theory, but some days she didn’t feel like she did. It had been one of those damned dracanae. Sure, Lora was prepared she had trained and trained and trained to fight monsters like this but nothing can prepare you for a war.

     From what she understands, they were so close to end. Lora was on the front lines, occasionally she’d see Percy dart by. What distracted her in that moment, she can’t say, all she remembers in turning her head only to be met with white hot blinding pain in her right arm, her sword arm. The celestial bronze weapon clattered to the ground but sound that was swallowed by the rest of the battle around her. She was unable to breath, like her throut was closed. She felt a kick to her stomach and she began to loose her balance. The noise of war became so overwhelming all of sudden. As black crept into her vision, she became unable to process the world. She knew she was losing a lot of blood and felt her consciousness fading. Her body turned to face the dracanae as she fell to her knees. After that, she doesn’t remember much. Just the dracaena lifting its sword and too much blood.

     ~~~

     When she woke, she was completely disoriented. Her body was dizzy mixture of exhaustion and pain. She opened her eyes and groaned at the bright lights. She closed them again to avoid increasing the pain of her pounding headache.

     “Welcome back, Lora.” The daughter of Hephaestus cracked an eye to see Chiron coming over in his wheelchair. His face was pale and both eyes were boardered by large dark circles. He looked the way ,well, the way you would expect someone would look after going through a war.

     “Lora,” Chiron pushed cautiously, “Do you remember what happened?” Lora opened her eyes, a little bit more adjusted to the light this time. She felt exhausted but her limbs itched from the not moving. Without looking, Lora reached around to rub her right arm that was particularly annoying. However, she never met flesh. She looked down by her side.

     Her right arm was missing from above the elbow down. Where her arm was supposed to continue, was heavily bandaged. Starting to remember bits of what happened, she ripped off the blankets to expose her legs. Her left leg was in a similar state as it stopped fairly close to her hip. A rainbow of purple, red, and blue bruises covered her bronze skin on the right side of her body. She didn’t know how to react, she wanted to cry but no tears would come. She looked at Chiron with a look of pure horror. Chiron looked at her grimly. She began hyperventilating - it was all too much.

     “The monster used a sharp weapon and the wound in your arm was a clean cut. However, the blade must have been cursed in some way which infected your leg, forcing us to amputate eliminating substantial trauma.” He explained to Lora.

      “Substantial trauma?! I am missing two limbs!” She cried in return. Her stomach clenched and if she had eaten anything it would’ve been on the bed sheet in front of her. Her head hurt and her limbs, now less, felt like lead. This was when the tears came. She sobbed huge, painful sobs that shook her entire body. The tears fell down her face and dampened the white linen sheets of the bed. An Apollo camper ran over at the sound of her cries but Chiron simply put up his hand and the camper turned around. Pulling the sheets up, she attempted to bury her face. She felt completely helpless. Chiron reached over and rubbed her remaining leg.

      “I would like to notify your alternative education to say that you will not be attending this year.” Oh yes, Hogwarts. Honestly, she hadn’t even given it much thought for the past summer. Her mother was born and raised by Bangladeshi parents in the Tower Hamlets of East London. When she was eleven, she received her letter to Hogwarts. However did not allow her to attend and Lora’s mom regretted listening to them everyday. She swore that her child would not miss that opportunity. Her mother, now an agent for British intelligence, was thrilled the day Lora received her letter to attend. So now Lora spends her summers at Camp and the rest of the year at Hogwarts.

      Lora nodded her head to agree with Chiron as he seemed to have planned this all out. “Furthermore, I would suggest that you to stay at camp so we can do some personal training for your new… Handicap.” The pause in his sentence was short but it seemed like it stretched on for eons. Lora tried to wipe the tears off her face with her bed sheets. “I will leave you to rest, as there is still a chance for poison in your blood.” An Apollo camper was giving Chiron a passive aggressive glare to get moving. Using his wheelchair, Chiron turned and began to move towards the door.

     Lora rolled over in bed and closed her eyes as silent tears fell down her face.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Katie,_

_Hope you are doing well. I’m sorry to tell you that I won’t be coming to school this year. Don’t feel like you have to hold my spot on the team, I don’t know if I will be able to play next year._

_Thanks, Lora Parish_

_P.S. Sorry for the messy handwriting_

 

_Lora,_

_Sorry to hear you are not coming this year. Are you okay? You don’t need to worry when you return you will be welcome back to the team. If you ever want to talk, I am only an owl away._

_-Katie Bell_

 

* * *

 

 

     In the end, Lora spent a little more than a month in the infirmary, partially due to her injuries and partially due to the fact that right now she could barely get to the bathroom by herself. When she was finally released and allowed to lie in her cabin rather than lie in a big house bed, she studied herself in the mirror. Since her injury, she had lost thirty-five pounds. Overall, she looked different. Her face was gaunt from her loss in weight and her hair was thinner and matted due to her stress. She held Katie’s letter, tightly. Receiving it, she had to face the reality of how to explain what was going on with her to her friends from Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts Rumors

     

     "So Philip, how was your summer?" someone asked

     "Uneventful." Philip didn't even look up from his plate.

     The news that Lora Parish was not returning to Hogwarts this year had circled around the Gryffindor table pretty quickly. Apparently, Katie Bell had received an ominous letter from her but that was all they knew. Philip, son of Apollo, and a fifth year Gryffindor hoped that the announcement of the Triwizard tournament would push the issue under the table. He was having a hard time coming back to Hogwarts in the first place after the Battle of Manhatten, he didn’t need the stress of having to defend his friend that no one really knew that he was friends with. There were six total demigods at Hogwarts and they all had agreed that, although they are friends, to downplay their relationship so people don’t start asking questions. This was hard for Phillip at the moment because all he wanted to do was to latch on to the others and avoid all his Wizarding friends and their questions about his summer. His hopes of letting the issue pass were crushed at the end of dinner on the first night. As all the Gryffindors moved their way out the doors, Professor McGonagall stopped him.

     “Phillip, do you mind me asking about Lora? We were all sad to hear that she wasn’t returning.” Phillip hated being caught like this. McGonagall did speak softly to him so not everyone heard but it wouldn’t be unlikely for someone to listen in.

     “Um, did you hear about our summer?”

     “Bits and pieces, I should ask, are you doing okay?”

     “I am better but it was a hard summer for everyone. We lost many of our own.”

     “I am sorry about that. Do you think Lora will return next year?”

     “Honestly, at this point, I am not sure, you should talk to her.” He paused, “But maybe wait she was in pretty rough shape when I left her.” He tried to keep his voice low for the last part.

    “Maybe I’ll try. Have a good night.” She turned on her heal. Phillip sighed, he turned as well to follow the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room. As he did, he noticed Hermione Granger suspiciously close and knew that his interaction probably did not go unheard.

  


* * *

 

 

_Lora,_

_I hope you are doing ok. Everyone misses you! On Quidditch terms, you are in luck! Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard tournament this year so there are no Quidditch matches this year. We are hosting two other wizarding schools. Everyone is very excited. I’ll keep you updated! Please let me know how you are, I am a little worried after you didn’t respond._

_Anyway, I hope I hear from you soon,_

_-Katie Bell_

_P.s. Are you friends with Phillip in our year? Someone said McGonagall talked to him about you._

  


_L,_

_McGonagall was asking about you the other day. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her anything but she might try and contact you soon. Also, someone might have listened in on the conversation as there are some murmurings about your absence. I don’t want to stress you out. I think it will pass with other news that is happening this year. If there is anything I can do for you let me know. Gods, I wish you were here._

_Sincerely, P_

 

* * *

 

 

     To put it lightly, Lora was really fucking hopeless. She didn’t know what to do there. It was hard enough trying to digest her new future but she also had the awful stress of what she was going to say her friends or her mother, gods, her mother doesn’t even know. She cried a lot.

     She moved from the bright and busy big house to a dark and quiet bed in the Hephestus cabin. Wasting the days away, Lora mostly slept. She did not what to do about her friends. She thought about writing a letter to Philip but not Katie. She had no words for Katie. Chiron had left her alone for about a week to wallow in the darkness. Today, however, something changed.

     The door opened to the cabin briskly, letting in the sounds of the outside in. The curtain on Lora’s bunk was pulled back. Chiron was there, bearing a simple wooden crutch.

     “Lora, I want you to come to breakfast today.” He said in reserved but commanding voice. She knew what he was trying to do. She couldn’t do it. She did not have it in her to get up and go to breakfast. Currently, all she could deal with was lying silently in bed.

     “Lora, please, it has been weeks.” He pleaded this time.

     “You think I don’t know that!?” She snapped, “Do you think I want to be stuck in here in the dark, away from my friends? Right now I just don’t have a choice.” She closed her eyes and put her arm them to hide her tears.

     “You do have a choice. You have the choice of lying in here and feeling hopeless or getting up and trying.” He said sharply and turned out the door, leaving the crutch behind him. The door was closed and it was quiet once again. In the silence, Lora could hear her own breathing. With the words circling in her head, she sighed. She knew he was right and she had to do something and she was really hungry. So, with the ever-present hopelessness sequestered to corners of her vision, she sat up, grabbed the crutch, and hobbled slowly towards breakfast.


	3. Suspicions

     Madeline sprinted at full speed across the lanes of the Brooklyn Bridge. Her sword in one hand and a shield in another. The air was rich with the smells of war. Half a dozen other Hermes campers rushed around her. In her path was a monster but it was difficult to figure out what it was. The view was obstructed. All she knew is it felt bad and needed to be killed. She raised her sword as she ran forward and drove it into the side of the creature. It turned its head towards to look at where the attack came from. She realized that it wasn’t a monster and not any monster but it had blond hair and a human face… and a scar that ran from below the eye to the chin. It was Luke.   
     “How could you.” He rasped, blood spilling from his mouth. “I was your brother.” She screamed.

Suddenly, she sat up and she wasn’t in New York City. The decor was familiar and the bed was comfortable. She was in a Hogwarts dormitory. She was on the verge of hyperventilating.  
     “Just a nightmare.” She told herself, softly. It took several deep breaths to get her breathing back to a normal speed. Hugging her legs to her chest, she buried her face in her clothed knees. It was a similar dream that she had been having since the funerals following the battle. Post-traumatic stress disorder is what soldiers get after a battle but Madeline didn’t feel like a soldier but a scared kid. Right now, her body had a thin layer of sweat. Outside the window, the sky was seeing the first signs of light. There was no hope to sleep once again, she decided to shower and maybe (definitely) have a cup of tea from the kitchens.

~~~

When Harry and Ron got down to breakfast, Hermione was already there looking down to a book open on her lap.  
     “Studying already, Hermione?” Ron joked as he and Harry sat down on the bench. She sighed and closed the book.  
     “I was just reading some more information on the Triwizard Tournament. Anyways, what do you guys think about Lora Parish?”   
     “That’s the fifth year that isn’t coming this year? She is a good Quidditch player, I hope she comes back next year.” Harry shrugged. To be honest, he didn’t know a whole lot about the girl despite the fact she was his teammate. She mainly conversed with Katie Bell and the other people in her year. Hermione turned to Ron,  
     “Ron? Do you know anything?” He scratched the back of his head.  
     “She knew Fred and George a little bit, I think? Uhhh… I don’t know, never really heard a lot about her.”  
     “Do you know why she isn’t here, Hermione?” Harry asked as he added eggs his plate.   
     “Not really, just something I heard Professor McGonagall say to Philip Tate.”  
     “Do they know each other?”  
     “Apparently, they spent the summer together. I don’t know what they did but it is the reason why Lora’s not here.” Hermione added.  
     “Surely, it can’t have been that bad, as he is here,” Ron said through a full mouth.  
     “Well, it is just unsolved puzzle right now and Ronald, stop talking with your mouth full.”

~~~

     Liam Riley, son of Athena, sat in the usual spot, on the soft grass by the Great Lake, out of sight of the castle. He was trying to get ahead in his classes which weren’t able to do over the summer.  
     “This is it! This is the year someone dies!!” Christi threw down her stuff and proceeded to go into a series of handsprings. She was an interesting person, to say the least. Daughter of Hecate, she was brilliant at magic as well as pressured to master the art. She came from quite the background which she doesn’t really like talking about. Abandoned at birth, she hopped around through foster homes until she ran away at nine. She lived on the streets for almost a year when she managed her way into a literal traveling circus. That is where she learned acrobats. After she left the circus for Camp Half-Blood, Chiron taught her to use her skills as a way to release energy and calm down. Christi was prone to outbursts like this which usually resulted in Liam sitting on the grass reading a book as Christi cartwheel across the grass while yelling. Today, she was angry about something someone had said behind her back.  
     “The audacity of her!” Christi fumed. “Liam, do you know what she said!” He shook his head, he wasn’t really following this interaction. She had to pause to catch her breath which had been lost from the gymnastics and the anger. “She said that I did this to myself for attention,” she pointed briskly to the newly formed half-moon scar that ended in her right eye causing it to turn a milky color. She had gotten it during the battle. Liam took in a tight breath,  
     “Wait, Christi, who said this again?”  
     “Louise Bennet! How does that even make sense!” She went back to doing flips on the lawn. Louise Bennet was a third year Slytherin just like Christi. Christi had been having trouble with the people in her house since her first year. Slytherins value blood and relations which Christi has neither. They can’t comprehend when she is the best in the class. Christi was used to the dirty looks and isolation as she had grown up with it all her life. However, that doesn’t mean it makes her any less mad.    
     “Sorry, I am late! I got held up in Herbology!” Andre, son of Demeter, called. Liam turned to see the boy precariously balancing his school materials along with a tray of mostly dead plants. Carefully, he set them down beside Liam on the grass. “I was told if I could save these plants, I could keep them,” Liam guesses that Andre must have a jungle worth of plants that he has ‘saved’. “What is she on about today?”  
     “Someone said they through she cut her own face for attention,” Liam said, dimly.  
     “Really? That's awful!” Andre looked genuinely disturbed.   
     “Yeah, it is! Her nerve!” Christi came to sit next to them on the grass. She stopped and buried her face in her knees. Then it was quiet, the only thing the trio could hear was the wind through the trees. After a moment, Andre asked,  
     “How are you guys?”   
     “I am trying to regain some normalcy,” Liam said. He the only demigod at Hogwarts that comes from a wizarding family so being around magic is comfortable and being a child of Athena academics are comforting. “It is just so hard because I am just so tired.” He ran his hands down his face.   
     “I think Maddie is facing the same thing. She looks like she hasn’t slept since…” Andre trailed off. Andre and Madeline were both in Hufflepuff and although Madeline is a fifth year and Andre just a sixth year, they look out for each other.   
     “I am just so angry and I don’t know what to do about it…” Christi added quietly. Christi and Liam were both third years but Christi was a Slytherin and Liam, a Ravenclaw. “I am trying to work out my own shit but I feel like everyone around me is just poking me with a stick.” Liam put his arm around Christi. Sometimes he wishes they were in the same house so they could look out for each other like Madeline and Andre or how Philip and Lora were.   
     “I feel so distant from everyone in my house,” Andre said. “Like no one understands me anymore.” They were quiet once again. Andre had verbalized what they had been feeling because how were you supposed to relate after your friends were killed in battle. Finally, Liam let out a breath and pulled his book on to his lap,   
     “Well, maybe we can get back to normal. What have you both gotten for homework so far?” And they moved on.


End file.
